


Tattoos Off Your Shoulder

by fxhound



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxhound/pseuds/fxhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tattoo on the left arm to match your soulmate and a tattoo on the right arm to match your worst enemy. </p><p>Bucky looks at his left arm and thinks maybe he was meant to be <i>the</i> enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos Off Your Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Just Bucky with the unconditional thoughts of Steve

The thing about irony, Bucky thought, is that you never really expect it. It’s like a sneaking shadow behind you that creeps up unexpectedly, trips you over, and laughs at your face. 

The lost of a limb was devastating enough, at least in the beginning. It should be a blessing that all he lost physically, out of everything, was an arm. But the arm that he lost was the arm where the mark of his soulmate should be. 

Out of all the limbs he could’ve lost, he thought, of course it’ll be that arm. 

The shitstorm that is his life was so ironic that he couldn’t even muster the anger and rage that he should be feeling. He couldn’t even feel the disappointment. He thought he should; he thought he should have that one last bit of fire to spit back against the universe for everything that’s happened. Because they could have taken any limb.

_Any_ limb. 

Maybe it’s a selfish thought because he should be grateful that he’s alive right now. He’s alive with just enough memories to identify himself. To decide independently and alone for himself, he thought he should be grateful. He is.

To the highest extent, he is. He huffs lightly and let himself watch his breath disappear through the cold, harsh atmosphere of the night.

 

He traces the intricate detail of the tattoo on his right arm. This is someone he’s fated to meet, he thinks idly.

_Where are they? What do they look like?_

A fated enemy. Fated. For him. Someone is fated for him. 

He lifts his left arm inches from his face, looking without seeing through the dark the bionic arm where his other tattoo should be. Maybe he was meant to lose this arm after all, he thought. Did his soulmate die before him all these years, waiting for someone that never came? 

He guessed they have, huh. 

He wishes they have.

There was no point daydreaming about a soulmate. Someone that’s expected to love and care for you unconditionally, those things just don’t happen to people like him. At least not anymore. Maybe it wasn’t irony after all that that’s the tattoo that he lost. 

A person without a soulmate. He thinks that fits the image of the Winter Soldier perfectly. But does it fit him?

Bucky became convinced with the idea that one day someone will walk up to him, punch him in the nose, and declare them his worst nightmare. He would fight back, maybe to see how strong his ‘fated enemy’ is. He’s sure that someone fated to be the Winter Soldier’s nemesis would be strong. Someone with will power. Someone who fights for the good and the long run. Someone his opposite.

He became curious the longer he thought about it. Intrigued. Expectant. 

It will be someone worth it, he’s sure. Because if it was his fate to go down, it will be in the hands of someone that fights for the people. Someone that fights for the small guys. 

Someone unlike him, someone worthwhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt is: "Every person on earth is born with a tattoo on each arm. One matches your soulmate, and one matches your worst enemy. However, most people have no clue which is which. You do, because they are both the same."
> 
> I've taken the liberty to have the soulmate tattoo on the left and enemy on the right... for the angst!  
> I guess if you follow the original prompt, it would be talking about Steve. Oh dear 
> 
> Something short, I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
